


Sawatte Kawatte (Touch! Change!)

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Violence, Volume change, fade-to-white transitions, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Sawatte Kawatte (Touch! Change!)Fandom:HeroesMusic:SpitzSummary:Hiro needs AndoNote: both English and Japanese subtitles are available.





	Sawatte Kawatte (Touch! Change!)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade. Many thanks to oyceter for introducing me to J-Pop and going on a mad CD-buying quest with me, and elynross and heresluck for being the sort of betas who won't let a lazy vidder get away with anything. This vid wouldn't exist without you.

**Password:** showme


End file.
